Contradicción
by Mindfreak Sixx
Summary: Luego de su confesión, Niou se da cuenta de que comienza a sentir lo mismo por Yukimura pero no de la manera que quisiera.


_Hola! Bueno, acá les dejo mi segunda historia (es todo un logro que sea así de larga xD) Espero que les guste aunque quiero avisar antes de que lean que obviamente, es un Niou x Yukimura por el simple hecho de que se me ocurrió así xD También tengo mis razones personales pero son mas bien aburridas. También cabe aclarar que el fic no empieza bien y tampoco termina bien, por lo menos desde donde lo veo yo._

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste! ^^ Si ven algún error, haganmelo saber y si tienen alguna duda, no tengan miedo y pregunten xD

_Douzo~_

* * *

**Contradicción**

Todavía recuerdo como fue que empezó. Se me hace imposible olvidar el momento en el que esa inesperada confesión salió de tu boca. Nunca te había visto tan nervioso aunque intentabas mantener ese semblante fuerte que siempre te caracterizó aún en los peores momentos. Esta vez era diferente. Esperaste el instante indicado para que podamos hablar a solas y ahí me lo dijiste. No te das una idea de lo extraño que fue eso, jamás hubiese pensado que tenías esos sentimientos albergados dentro de ti, guardados por tanto tiempo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio en los que parecías arrepentirte por haberme dicho algo, decidí responderte. Al parecer esperabas que esa sea mi respuesta, dijiste que lo entendías, pero tan pronto bajaste tu mirada al suelo toda esa fachada tuya también se vino abajo. Nunca te había visto llorar porque tú no dejarías que tu imagen débil desalentara al equipo y tenerte así enfrente mío logró hacerme sentir culpable. Sabía que recibiría una buena golpiza si alguien se enteraba de que te había hecho llorar. Intentaste limpiar tus lágrimas con el puño de tu campera pero éstas no cesaban y yo solo pude abrazarte, como si con eso pudiera calmarte aunque no resultó. Me pediste perdón varias veces entre sollozos pero solo te respondí con pequeñas caricias en tu espalda. No tenías que hacerlo, fui yo quien acabó con tus esperanzas y tú simplemente me amabas. Te mantuviste aferrado a mí escondiendo tu avergonzado rostro en mi hombro hasta que lograste recomponerte y me susurraste por lo bajo que no me preocupara, las cosas seguirían siendo iguales y nadie más se enteraría de esto.

* * *

Cumpliste tu palabra. Las semanas pasaron y nunca más se volvió a tocar el tema. Quizás pensar que era una simple confesión como cualquier otra y que no debía darle mayor importancia era lo que hubiese hecho si no fuera por esos extraños sentimientos que comenzaron a surgir dentro de mí, empezando por la culpa. En los primeros días pude notar que tu ánimo no era el mismo de siempre y la causa era bien conocida por mí, ya que no me mirabas directamente e intentabas evitar estar cerca de mí a toda costa, como si eso fuera a molestarme. Si bien no fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso, nadie le prestó mayor importancia. Debo admitir que eres bastante malo fingiendo desinterés por alguien y todo ese intento de tu parte hizo que me diera cuenta de que antes de tu confesión me mostrabas ciertos indicios, algunas señales de lo que te pasaba conmigo, que si les hubiese dado un poco de importancia las hubiera notado seguramente.

Pasadas las vacaciones de mitad de año, en las que no nos vimos ni una sola vez, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Ya no se te notaba tan cohibido ante mi presencia y todo volvió a ser normal, si se puede decir. A pesar de que creí que el tema estaba cerrado y ya no debía preocuparme por eso, las cosas dieron un giro diferente cuando las clases y junto con ellas los entrenamientos empezaron. Estabas igual que siempre y hasta podría agregar que tenías algo diferente… como si estuvieses decidido a lograr algo. Por otro lado, yo empezaba a sentirme extraño. Fue un alivio saber que habías olvidado todo esto y que ya te encontrabas mejor, pero dentro de mí las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Esta vez lograste captar mi atención.

Supongo que estas cosas empiezan así y es imposible saber de qué manera o cuándo uno va a sentir un cierto interés por una persona. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que tal vez haya sido por lástima en un primer momento pero después lo que sentía se fue consolidando, llegando a confundirme mucho más. Nunca antes había sentido celos, no me importaba lo que hicieran los demás. Sin embargo, casi no podía evitar sentirlos cada vez que te acercabas a él y eso ya es bastante extraño por sí solo, ya que se conocen desde hace muchos años y no es ninguna novedad que confían tanto el uno en el otro, además de que no éramos nada. Pero aun así, tenía un sentimiento egoísta, quería que solo me quisieras a mí.

Convenciéndome a mí mismo de que no sentía nada por ti, me aventuré a hablar contigo al finalizar una de las prácticas. Argumenté que tenía que decirte algo sobre los partidos siguientes y si bien era verdad, mis intenciones también eran otras. Te diste cuenta rápidamente de eso apenas te pregunté directamente si estabas saliendo con Sanada, lo que provocó que te molestaras un poco conmigo aunque ya estuvieses acostumbrado a mis engaños. Te negaste a contestarme pero sabes muy bien que no soy de darme por vencido y te insistí tanto que solo para acallarme, me dijiste la verdad. Él quería ser algo más que tu amigo pero tú no le correspondías, todavía no podías olvidar a cierta persona que hace tiempo te gustaba y que por más que intentaras, ese individuo era el único que ocupaba tus pensamientos. No había que ser adivino para saber de quién estabas hablando y eso solo logró sacarme una incomprensible sonrisa. Me miraste sin entender a qué se debía todo eso y antes de que pudieras decirme algo, te mencioné un par de cosas sobre los partidos para cambiarte de tema y me fui sin dar mayores explicaciones.

* * *

Mientras más días pasaban, más raro todo se volvía. Ya faltaban menos de dos meses para que se terminara el año y las clases, y como era de esperarse, Yagyuu se dio cuenta de que había algo más detrás de una simple "investigación" del buchou para mi Ilusión en cada una de esas miradas furtivas de mi parte. Debería agradecer que sea el único de nuestros compañeros que se da cuenta de esas cosas. Por otro lado, ya empezaba a creer que en verdad sentía algo por ti. Desde que empecé a enviarte mensajes solo para probar si podía molestarte fuera del ámbito del colegio y tú sorprendiéndome, me respondías cada uno de ellos, las cosas entre nosotros se hicieron más amenas y no podía negar que deseaba acercarme un poco más a ti. Manteniendo siempre las cosas fuera del club, más bien a escondidas, terminé por aceptar que no quería verte con alguien más. Pretendía cuidarte de los demás y también de mí mismo, ya que no quería hacerte sentir mal de nuevo.

Por idea tuya nos juntamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños en tu casa, sin importarte demasiado las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer algo ese día. A esa altura ya tenía que reconocer que no te consideraba solamente mi buchou o mi compañero de tenis, sabía que me sentía atraído por ti y que tú prácticamente eras mío. Pero todo fallaba en una cosa: yo no podía darte todo lo que te merecías, aun sabiendo que ya serías feliz si yo te declaraba mis sentimientos y te correspondía los tuyos. Era un amor a medias, si bien sentía algo por ti, no era tan fuerte como para poder llevar lo nuestro más allá, tener algo estable. Quizás era por miedo a no cumplir con tus expectativas o volver a herirte con mis comportamientos. Tenía bien en claro que por más que tú le pusieras todo el empeño posible a nuestra relación, no duraríamos mucho por mi falta de compromiso. No es como si no quisiera estar contigo o no te amara, es solo que estaba seguro de que yo tampoco era lo que te merecías. Pero aun así, no quería terminar lo nuestro, lo poco que teníamos...

Aproveché que todos estaban entretenidos con el karaoke de mi fiesta de cumpleaños y te llamé aparte. Llegaste a la cocina y me preguntaste qué era lo que sucedía, mas no te contesté. Solo apagué la luz y me acerqué a ti silenciosamente para tomar tu rostro con ambas manos y posar mis labios sobre los tuyos. Recuerdo muy bien su calidez y suavidad, así como también la sorpresa que hizo tensar tu cuerpo. Pero no tardaste en corresponder tímidamente al notar que el gesto se prolongaba. La sensación de darte a conocer mis sentimientos se hizo presente en mi pecho y podía jurar que si hubiese estado todo en silencio, hubieras escuchado perfectamente mis latidos. Creí que en ese momento sería fuerte y soportaría el tener que decidir algo así pero todo me jugó en contra. Separé mi boca de la tuya lentamente para después posar mi frente sobre tu hombro y en la oscuridad, solo alcancé a decirte lo que sentía por ti y pedirte perdón por no poder ser lo que tú querías. Ese sentimiento de lástima volvió a mí pero ya no por ti, sino por mí mismo, por no ser capaz de convertirme en tu pareja, por no comprometerme a darte todo lo que te merecías. El cálido abrigo de tus brazos envolviéndome hizo que todas mis emociones estallaran dentro mío y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos por primera vez en muchos años, mojando tu camisa. Escuché tu dulce voz muy de cerca diciéndome al oído que no me preocupara porque me entendías y que aun así, sabiendo que deseaba algo mejor para ti, me esperarías todo lo que sea necesario porque no había nada que te hiciera mejor.


End file.
